


Changes

by draculard



Category: Precious (2009), Push - Sapphire
Genre: Childhood Sexual Abuse, Drabble, F/F, Implied/Referenced Incest, Mother/daughter incest, Sexual Trauma and Healing, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: Being with Ms. Blu Rain isn't anything like what Precious experiences with Mama.





	Changes

Ms. Blu Rain puts her hand between Precious’s legs, and it’s not anything like what Mama does. She’s got her lips on Precious’s, soft and gentle and warm, and for the first time in her whole life Precious finds herself wet down there before the first stroke of Ms. Blue Rain’s fingers.

And when that touch comes, it’s electrifying. This is what Mama was feeling, Precious realizes. Not the strange, stressed contact they had — pressure and friction and discomfort not worth the trouble — but  _ this _ , this flush of warmth, this squirming spark of pleasure that makes Precious feel like a flower budding for the first time. 

She likes it.

She never knew she could like this.


End file.
